Make Every Entrance Count
'"Make Every Entrance Count" '''is the ninth episode of [[SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island|''SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island]]. Day 21: MERGE! The tribes were summoned in #immunity-challenge-9 and their three tribes were merged into one, with their new home in #destierro-camp. This is the first time in SurvivORG there has been an equal gender split heading into the merge, with 6 men and 6 women making up the 12. Tribe Name: The merge tribe was named "Destierro", a Spanish word meaning "exile". It was suggested by Josh. Day 22: Final 12 Immunity Challenge - "The SurvivORG Auction" The first merge challenge, after a day of rest and fraternization, was the famous SurvivORG Auction. Players were given $500 each and could bid on one of several different items. This included Individual Immunity for the first time, a month of Discord Nitro, a real-life pizza, a Hidden Immunity Idol, covered items, a challenge advantage, and other items. Not all of the winners were revealed, in order to incentivize strategical bidding. No one bid on the Exile trip, which would have saved a player from Tribal Council, but would have sent them to Exile Island. The winner of the Hidden Immunity Idol was also not revealed in a random drawing. Individual Immunity: Lexa A Pizza: Kyle Discord Nitro: Kyle Day 23: F12 Merge Tribal Council After the challenge, Destierro had their first Tribal Council as a merged tribe. Lexa was immune, winning Individual Immunity at the SurvivORG Auction. A large majority soon began to form, containing Cia, Vlin, Enzo, Natalie, Zzra, Josh, Ellie, and Mr Fish in an alliance called the Fish Tank. Lexa was soon included as well, although Josh received some heat for his doubletalk regarding that inclusive move. Meanwhile, on the outs, Ari, Kyle, and Musette (none of whom used the Exile trip from the Auction round) targeted Vlin, while the Fish Tank alliance resolved to split on Musette (who was known to have both no vote and a Hidden Immunity Idol) and Ari. Ari was targeted because she had not attended Tribal Council and was not seen as trustable by several in the majority. Right before the votes were read, Natalie told Musette that she was a target and to use her idol, as she would have been targeted in the re-vote by the majority. While Cia used an Extra Vote to force a tie, Musette played her idol successfully, negating 5 votes and sending Ari home 5-2-5*. Ari finished in 12th Place as the final member of the PanORGma pre-jury. The vote left Kyle and Musette on the outs, but there are cracks for certain in the majority and it may not last for an extended amount of time. Trivia * This was the first time there were an equal amount of men and women at the merge. * The episode title was given by Natalie, both talking about first impressions at the merge and referencing a video confessional she made where she began the video underneath a desk, then popped out to begin the confessional.